From Times Long Past
by Luna's Meow
Summary: Rating subject to change. Set after GT, something happens while the dragonballs are being cleansed by Goku that changes the lives of the last two pure blooded Saiyans and the Sailor Senshi beyond repair.
1. New Places

**From Times Long Past**

**Chapter One**

Shenlong's Place of Rest

With the purification of the dragonballs completed a weakening Goku tries to return to his world. But something interferes. In his current state he does not have the strength to resist.

Capsule Corp

Vegeta is training in the GR when he finally is too exhausted to continue. Dragging himself to the console he barely manages to turn off the gravity. With the lightening of the gravity he feels much stronger, but still very weak. Feeling a sudden "tug", he tries desperately to "pull" away but cannot. At full strength it would be no problem, but his current condition he does not have the strength to resist.

The Senshi Dimension Outside of Juuban High

After another day of her usual carefree joy, a 5 yr. old Usagi skips down the street with her mother. "Usagi! **Please** stop jumping around so mu..." _gasp_ "Oh my goodness! Those poor children! I'd better take them to a hospital!"

5 Hours Later At the Hospital Waiting Area

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tsukino but in their condition I doubt they'll be awake within a week or two at the least. By all rights they shouldn't even have survived long enough to get here. They are very lucky that you and your daughter came along when you did. My advice is to just go home. We'll call you when they wake up or something happens."

"Well, if they're not waking up for a week or so..."

"Exactly. Don't worry we'll call you as soon as something happens. And we'll check out those tails of theirs as well."

In a Private Room Not Far Off

'What... Where am I?' Looking around he sees a small form next to him. 'Who? Wait... Kakarott!' "Kakarott! Wake up!"

"Huh? Not now Vegeta, I wanna sleep a little longer." Goku says in a sleepy voice.

"Kakarott! You are going to wake up right now and tell me why the hell we are in human hospital surrounded by needles!"

Leaping out of the bed Goku flies up to the ceiling and looks around frantically. Seeing needles lying around on the table freaks him out and he flies down behind Vegeta begging him to "save him" from the killer needles.

He is about to tell him to shut up when a sound catches his ears. "...and we'll check out those tails of theirs as well."

"WHAT!" Eyes wide he turns to Kakarott with wide eyes. 'Those tails? They must mean Kakarott's! Wait a minute... THOSE?' "Did you hear that?" Seeing Goku nod his hand trembles for a moment before he steadies it. Reaching behind him he finds that he does indeed have a tail.

Vegeta and Goku's ears pick up more of the conversation. "...of course we'll probably have to cut them off so the children can have a normal life."

"Vegeta turns around, his eyes narrowing. "No one cuts off my tail! And I am not a child! I am a grown man!"

"Ummm, Vegeta?" Goku says cautiously. "You're small like me. And your hair is back to normal too."

"That's impossible..." Vegeta starts to say when he notices that he and Kakarott are indeed the same height.

The Hospital Waiting Area

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mrs. Tsukino and the doctor look at each other before running into the children's room. Both are shocked to see the two up and are even more shocked to see that their wounds are completely healed. They are a little confused of course because the shorter one with the flaming hair seems to have tiny bolts of electricity flowing off of him.

At the Time Gates

Pluto is immensely frustrated. Never before has something happened that she could not understand or fix. 'I don't believe it! How is it possible that they could have dropped from another universe? Not even I have that power! And to make things worse their trail has been completely erased! If I don't act fast...'

Goku and Vegeta's Room

"Vegeta calm down!" Goku says. "Look all we have to do is talk to Shenron. He could fix this for both of us."

**AN: **So what do you guys think? Should I add this one too or should I finish the other two first?


	2. A Little Suprise and Failed Attempts

**Chapter Two**

**AN:** Well, from the number of reviews I've gotten it looks like I'll be continuing this fic. However, I must warn you that my fics go in this priority for now: Ancient History, One Last Chance, **and then** From Times Long Past. I do like this fic but I'm not sure what to do with it, as there is no way the scouts can logically become as powerful as the Saiyans, but I don't want to weaken the Saiyans or have the scouts just fall into the background. Any ideas you guys come up with would be appreciated.

Vegeta looks over at Goku starting to calm down a little. "Shenron?"

"Sure!" Goku says enthusiastically. After purifying the dragonballs, Shenron and me have a special link. While he will never grant wishes to people again, I had such a big part in cleansing him that a tiny part of his essence seeped into me. Not enough for any big power-up or anything, but just enough where I can still get two wishes a year.

After hearing this, Vegeta calms down enough where the tiny bolts of lightning stop flaring. "Alright. Let's get out of here, then the first thing you are going to do is talk to Shenron."

Nodding in agreement, Goku grabs Vegeta's shoulder and places two fingers to his forehead. He starts to concentrate, but cannot seem to find any of his friends.

He starts to tell Vegeta, but before he can the doctor whispers to Mrs. Tsukino. "Those kids are not normal miss. Did you see that electricity? I'm going to have to sedate them and turn them over to the proper authorities. Step back, I don't want you in the way of the needle."

At the word needle, Goku looses all control and freaks out. He instantly runs out of the building… through the nearest wall. Vegeta follows with a look of annoyance on his face, but cannot help but smirk at Goku's fear.

Mrs. Tsukino and the doctor watch in shock. The only traces left of the boys is the tiny tail hairs on the bed.

As Goku runs down the street in his hospital gown he receives many stares from the people around him. Not the least of which are the ones he receives from two negaverse generals sent by Beryl to scout out the planet before she arrives.

"Jadeite, the queen will need to prepare for this. It appears that there is a Saiyan here!" A man in black says.

"Yes, I agree. I assume you will distract them while we take over once Beryl arrives after she's finished with the Centurion galaxy?" Jadeite says.

"That won't be for a few more years, but something is definitely up. The Saiyan left this universe long ago. So long we thought they were nothing more than legend. If they are as powerful as the ancient histories say…" The man trails off.

"But how could something, anything, be **that** powerful?" Jadeite asks.

"If you knew **what** they were, the reason why they were so powerful would be no surprise to you. Hopefully the tales are merely exaggerations. I have access to records that you've never even dreamed of, but even in those the Saiyan merely played a sideline role, never anything direct. Only the queen would be able to access records verifying anything definite. Saiyan are classified after all." The man replies.

"I still don't understand why you don't take control. You are far more powerful than she." Jadeite says.

"I have various reasons, the least of which being that as a subordinate, I am confided in by my fellows. We all have many secrets we hide from the queen. Don't we Jadeite? I'm sure you understand that the one in charge needs to know **everything** don't you?" Jadeite pales at the man's hints.

"Besides, I don't like the hassle. I prefer to maneuver her into doing what I want and letting her handle all the problems. Haven't you noticed that I always do exactly what I want? I'll take over once the universe has been put under control. Let her deal with the uprisings and revolutions. Once things settle down, I'll be in power soon enough." Jadeite nods thoughtfully seeing the wisdom in the man's methods. Unfortunately for them, they are so engrossed in their conversation that they don't notice another Saiyan walk by. A fact that will change their planned future.

Back with our two favorite Saiyans, Vegeta is no longer amused at Goku's fear. "Quit running around you fool! You left the needle behind long ago. I'm sick of following you around like an idiot."

Once Goku realizes that Vegeta is right, he stops, blinks, and scratches his head while performing the Son grin. "Heh, sorry Vegeta, I didn't notice how far I went."

Rolling his eyes the Prince of all Saiyans once again cannot believe that his fellow Saiyan and best friend (though he'd never admit that aloud) is such an idiot. "Whatever Kakarott, just call the damn dragon or whatever it is you do. Get us home and back to our proper ages. But whatever you do make sure that **I keep my tail**! You can get rid of yours if you want. I'd personally prefer not to have to go SSJ4 to get it back. And since I'll have my tail "naturally" and not from that damn machine, once I go SSJ4 again, I won't need that damn ray.**1**

Goku simply shrugs and concentrates on the remnants of Shenlong's energy in his body.

**At the Time Gates**

Pluto is desperately trying to find out where the two came from, but she can't even get a fix on their location. Every time she gets close, when the image is just starting to clear, it wavers, then flickers and goes out. Whoever brought them here is desperately trying to hide them and thus, keep them here. And they're getting better at hiding them with each attempt she makes to find them. She is just about to give up and just scan the planet manually and so hope to catch them indirectly, when the gates go crazy. Something is coming through, and it's breaking the gates to do it.

**On Earth with Vegeta and Kakarott**

Goku is physically straining, when he just gives out all of a sudden. "I can't do it." Goku says.

"What?!" Vegeta yells.

"I don't know what's wrong Vegeta. It's like there's a barrier. I almost got through, but then it got more power all of a sudden from somewhere. I'll have to try again later. Only problem is, even though he didn't get to **us** he was still summoned from his domain, so I'll have to wait a year." Goku says.

"**WHAT?!**" Vegeta roars.

**1** I know most of you are probably saying "huh"? But here's how I see it. On the episode where Vegeta first went SSJ4, Bulma used the ray on him. So people say that he needs it to go SSJ4. **But**, what most people don't think about is the fact that the machine grew his tail back, made him go oozaru without the moon, then the machine turned off. Then since he wasn't used to controlling the oozaru form's rage anymore, he went crazy and knocked the machine on Hercule. He went ogun oozaru (Golden Ape or Golden Monkey not sure which) and then SSJ4 on his own **without the ray**. Now we know from an episode of DragonBall when Goku was in the tournament fighting some wannabe gangsta bird guy (I believe it was him anyway) that they are a lot stronger with their tails. Goku said, and I quote "I feel twice as strong when I have my tail." (Either that or "I feel twice as strong with my tail." Which is the same thing anyway.) He had been wrapped with some kind of pink gooey Majin Buu like substance and couldn't break it, when his tail suddenly grew back and he all of a sudden had the strength to break free, causing his opponent to surrender. Therefore, I believe that with his tail back, Vegeta is powerful enough to go SSJ4 **on his own**, and that's how it will stand in my fics. If you disagree, you can always e-mail me at LunasMeow yahoo .com (without the saces of course but won't use hyperlinks) and we can debate it. If you prove me wrong I'll admit it and just chalk his extra power up to the alternate universe deal that we use so often. But for now, I haven't been proven wrong by anyone, so here it stands. Also I put naturally in quotes because the way he got his tails isn't natural, but his body doesn't know that.


	3. An Angry Mother and An Important Meeting

**Chapter Three**

**AN:** Hello guys. Well, I warned you that this fic was the last in my list of priorities. Hopefully you guys will still read this thing. Now that I've re-read the first and second chapter I have no idea why I originally had planned even in the short run so… I'll think of something as I type. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, it's been entirely too long for me to be away from this fic. Next time I don't update for more than a month drop me an email. It's in my profile.

**Juuban Hospital**

"They, they're gone!" The doctor exclaims.

"And I'm glad they are!" Mrs. Tsukino shouts. "I cannot believe you were going to turn those poor children over to some 'proper authorities' so they could be studied like some lab rats!"

The doctor immediately tries to assume innocence. "But Miss, those children were obviously abnormal. Especially the one with lightning all around him. They could be dangerous to others, or worse, themselves!" All the while he is glancing at the hair left on the bed from their tails. Fortunately for the Goku and Vegeta, Usagi chooses this moment to come in from the hallway.

"What are you looking at Mr. Doctor person?" Then seeing the hairs on the bed she reaches over and grabs one of them. "Hey, this feels funny! They feel kind of like those shirts mommy likes. What did you say it was called mommy?"

"Silk honey." Mrs. Tsukino says looking down at Usagi. Then, looking down and grabbing the other hairs, she takes Usagi by the hand and leads her from the room. 'At least now that doctor won't have anything to id them with. Without that hair he can't get their genetics down. I don't doubt that he was going to try and sell them to the government. I'm sure they would have loved trying out different experiments on them. Especially if they saw that lightning.' "Let's go home honey."

**Back with Goku and Vegeta…**

"Now what are we supposed to do Kakarott! I can't believe you! Why didn't you power up? If it made you struggle at your normal form, it couldn't have stopped you as a Super Saiyan you fool!"

Goku stands there sheepishly and scratches the back of his head. "Gee Vegeta, I never thought of that…"

Vegeta growls in anger and glares at Goku. "Kakarott…"

Goku gets a worried look on his face as Vegeta swings his arm back and gathers energy in his palm.

Suddenly, the air in between the two starts to shimmer. A black and purple portal opens, and a woman steps out. Goku and Vegeta suddenly take a fighting stance, when they sense the woman's ki and decide that she's too weak to be a threat.

The woman looks around for a moment before looking down and seeing the two child Saiyans. "You two! Just what do you think you're doing coming here like this! Anyone who intends to enter other times must go through the time gate and request my permission! You two went beyond that! Dimensional travel is not allowed! It shouldn't even be possible!"

Goku gets a confused look on his face. "What are you talking abou…"

"Just who do you think you're talking to woman!" Vegeta yells at the woman who dares talk down to him. "I don't answer to anyone, especially some pathetic weakling like you!"

"Vegeta wait a second. She might know how we got here!" Goku says.

"I don't care if she knew how to send us back home at the snap of a finger! No one talks down to the Prince of all Saiyans! Besides, she already said that inter-dimensional travel should be impossible, so she obviously doesn't know how we got here, much less how to send us home you idiot." Vegeta responds angrily.

The woman, (who we all know is Setsuna) is getting annoyed at Vegeta's mouth. "I don't care who you are. It's my job to watch the time gates, and therefore this entire universe, and you just dropped into it. It's my responsibility to get rid of unwelcome visitors, and I certainly didn't call you. Not to mention that something was hiding you from my sight until I searched manually. **Nothing** is meant to be hidden from me. Anything that is, is not something that I'd approve of. And anything that I don't approve of is either sent back, or eliminated. **However**, According to the law I can't kill you until you show me that you are dangerous, and I can't send you back home, as I don't know how you got here. So what am I to do…?"

Vegeta looks at Setsuna and smirks. "Well, since you obviously can't help us, we have no use for you. So maybe you could just shut up and leave us alone. We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. Besides, you couldn't 'eliminate' us if you tried weakling."

"You know I am really getting tired of being called a weakling!" Setsuna yells, eyes flashing. The job of watching the time gates is too important to be handed to just anyone you know. And I really don't like disrespectful children! I think I'll just have you put in a foster home somewhere! One that I know isn't the cream of the crop!"

"Child? Just who are you calling a child youngling? By the looks of you you're no more than 19! Besides, I could easily tear you apart in battle. You are nowhere near as powerful as I am and therefore you could not possibly control what happens to me. You humans are so stupid! Thinking that you area so superior just because you rule your planet. Ha pathetic! You've never had any sentient beings to challenge you, so how could you possibly know if you are truly superior to anything?" Looking up at Setsuna, Vegeta sneers derisively. "I should blast you where you stand but I really don't feel like hearing Kakarott's mouth."

Looking over at Goku he snorts and says, "If you're done talking with this fool let's go."

Goku shakes his head at him. "Wait a minute Vegeta, I want to ask her something." Hearing Vegeta's snort he looks up at Setsuna and grins sheepishly. "Sorry about him. He's kinda harsh until you get to know him. And he really hates being told what to do. But uh, you said something about being the guardian of the time gates? What's that exactly? And why do you say we're from another universe? How do you know we didn't just travel through time?"

Vegeta listens while pretending not to be interested. "Well," Setsuna says, "I can feel when someone travels through time. There is a sort of resonance. Not to mention I can see what time your lifeline was in before it crossed into the new time. Well, your lifelines just suddenly appear. They don't come from anywhere. It's almost like a newborn. The moment life first enters the body, the lifeline comes into existence. It starts out weak, then grows stronger, then, as you grow older, weakens again. Yours just pops into existence at a tremendous strength. I've never seen lifelines so strong. That alone would have caused me to be watching you if you had been born here normally, but then the way you arrived… Any tiny chance that I wouldn't be interested in the strongest lifelines ever seen immediately disappeared."

At this Vegeta snorts and crosses his arms. "Of course we have the most powerful lifelines ever seen. We're Saiyans. Didn't you hear me say I was the Prince of all Saiyans?"

Setsuna tilts her head to the side and thinks for a moment. 'Saiyans? Where did I hear that before? Did father say something about them? Saiyans, lifelines, arrogant princes… Arrgh! If I wasn't barred from going outside of time I could ask father what they were.'

"I've made up my mind. You're going to have to have a place to stay right? And you definitely need to go to school… Fine. You two say you can take care of yourselves, but how adept are you really at that?" Setsuna asks.

"Well-" Goku starts to answer. "Extremely." Vegeta cuts in. We could survive in the wilderness if need be. Why? And what's this nonsense about going to school?"

"If-" Setsuna starts to answer before Goku cuts in. "Hey, I always wanted to go to school! Gohan went and I never got the chance!"

Receiving equally strange looks from both Vegeta and Setsuna for different reasons, Goku immediately challenges Vegeta. "I bet I can do better in school than you Vegeta!"

Crossing his arms Vegeta turns away from Goku. "Ha! You must be joking. Don't insult my intelligence you third class clown."

Smirking Goku also crosses his arms. "What's wrong Vegeta? Scared that the 'weakling' humans are smarter than you?"

"Hello? I'm still here." Setsuna says irritably. "Now, we're going to put you in a building just out of town. You have to catch the bus to school every morning, but it'll be far enough from town where no one will notice that you don't have any parents. I'll see how you two handle yourselves, but if I see you need supervision I'm going to have to put you somewhere where you have actual parents. I don't like messing with people's minds, but if I have to I will. Don't make me regret trusting that you can handle yourselves."

With a wave of her time key, the two Saiyans are transported to a house in a secluded area just outside the city. Looking at each other Goku shrugs, Vegeta snorts, and they enter the house.

Back at the time gates, Setsuna is exhausted. 'Why was it so difficult to send them to the house? It's almost like they… resisted somehow. But that's impossible. And what did they call themselves again? Saiyans. All I remember is that they were important somehow. But were they good… or bad?'

**AN:** If anyone wants to see my collection of DBZ pics, check out the site in my profile.


	4. Strange Rumblings

**Chapter Four**

**At The Time Gates**

Setsuna snaps out of her musings about the two Saiyans at the sound of rumblings in the lifelines. Focusing in on the lines she sees that they belong to the two Saiyans. Having never witnessed such an occurrence she immediately goes for a visual of the two only to see them battling each other fiercely. She immediately transports herself to their location with only one thought. 'How could they possibly be that powerful?'

**In The Mountains 50 Miles West Of The City**

Goku launches a powerful Kamehameha at Vegeta when Setsuna suddenly appears between the two. Giving a shocked shout, Goku struggles to turn the beam at the last second. However, having appeared at to close to the beam, it is too late for Goku to change the beams path by any significant amount. Luckily for Setsuna, Vegeta zanzoukens right in front of her and hastily throws up a ki shield. It isn't enough to stop the beam entirely, but Vegeta takes most of the blast and Setsuna's Senshi healing will help her get rid of the rest.

Before anyone else can react, Vegeta lays into Setsuna. "Are you insane woman! What the hell were you thinking teleporting here in the middle of a fight? If it weren't for the fact that you were the Time Guardian, and therefore might be able to help us get home, I would've just let you take that blast.

"I'd like to know why the two of you are trying to kill each other!" Setsuna says with a look of extreme anger on her face. "I had to take time out of my busy schedule watching the time gates because to allow one of you to die here could have unimaginable consequences! If I allowed the life force of one of you to diffuse into the lifestream of this universe, you could end up contaminating the entire universe!

What on earth are you babbling about woman? Vegeta says crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

Setsuna looks down at him with an expression that is much too calm. "Simple. The universes are separated for a reason. Each universe has its own stream of souls. Each universe has… a specific wavelength I guess you could call it. Now, imagine if you died and your wavelength was added to the stream of souls. The souls nearby you in the stream would end up wavering between the wavelength they already have and your own. Now, since your soul lines are so powerful, they would almost immediately cause the nearby souls to change. Then, they in turn would cause those nearby to change. Now, the ones near you would probably end up copying yours exactly, so when they were reborn they, and you, would end up in your universe once again in whatever race you were born to. But, you must remember, the ones that you affect say, group one, would only be as strong as the others in this stream. Therefore, they couldn't change anyone completely like you do. Instead, the ones they affect, group two, would end up with a wavelength similar to both universes. When reborn, part of their soul would exist in one universe and the other part in another. Or perhaps, they could just get lucky and end up in another universe that is the same as their new wavelength, but most likely, they would end up in no universe. They would end up outside of time, a place that we have **no knowledge of**. They could end up drifting forever never living again as they should, or they could end up in torment from something we cannot fathom. Either way, if they did end up outside of time, they would have created a pathway into the emptiness that we believe is there, and like a vacuum, the other souls of this universe, and possibly some or all others, would end up there as well. Lost forever.

Goku gasps at this revelation. "You've gotta be kidding me! We've died plenty of times before and we've never seen or heard of any streams of souls. The most we saw were people like us, or puffy clouds."

Setsuna shakes her head at Goku's naïveté. "That was all an illusion. Do you think that everyone is allowed to see what really goes on? Even for those who are allowed to keep their bodies, the Kai's are there to keep them in the dark about certain issues. The thing is; the Kai's don't even know that they are doing it. They don't even know that they are not the gods they think they are. They were created for the express purpose of people not finding out about the gods. I mean really, do you think that the gods really want to be bothered all day by people asking for things? Or people saying, "Why did you do this?" or, "How come you didn't stop that?" steadily bothering them day in and day out? They gave us life to do with as we see fit. If they ran our lives we'd complain that they weren't giving us our freedom, but when we're free, we want to know how they can be so 'irresponsible' as to allow terrible things to happen. We used to be watched over and we didn't like it, now we have to deal with our own problems. If it wasn't for the fact that this is a unique situation, I wouldn't be telling you this now." Then she suddenly remembers something. "what do you mean you've died before?"

"Exactly what he said woman." Vegeta says with a snort. "And for your information we weren't trying to kill each other. We were training. Now get out of here and leave us alone unless you've figured out how to take us back home!"

'Training? THAT was TRAINING?' Shocked at the power that they seem to just toss around as if it were nothing, she actually obeys Vegeta and warps back to the time gates. 'This cannot be. The last time I saw rumblings among the threads of life, the Gods were among us. There hasn't been anything like that since they left! This is not good. For a mere mortal to have the power of the gods…'

**AN:** Well, don't be angry at the shortness of this chapter. I said before that this fic was last in priority. First is One Last Chance, next comes Ancient History, then this one. And if I waited to make the chapter longer, the update would wait as well. Anyway, I have just now while writing this come to a decision about this fic. It will hold a major revelation about the Saiyans, anyone who can guess it (Hint: There's more to it than the Saiyans.) will become the next villain. If no one guesses, I'll take whoever comes closest. I gave a little hint (foreshadowing?) about this in the chapter here.


	5. A History Lesson That Was Never Taught

**Chapter Five**

**AN:** Well since Suuki-Aldrea was the only one to hazard a guess, I guess she wins by default. Even if she's only half right and didn't guess the other part of the answer.

This short chapter serves as a teaser for some information that will change the nature of the DBZ and SM universe. I hope it gets you all significantly intrigued.

**In the DBZ Dimension**

**Supreme Kai World**

The Kai's are here at the Supreme Kai world. The original home of the Kais. Various plants and trees are growing, small animals now litter the fields, the moons hang in the sky, and Magic fills the planet and its moons.

Old Kai, Kibitoshin, North, South, East, West, and King Yemma are all gathered in the room that once housed the Z sword. King Kai (North) is the first to speak. "Old Kai! What has happened to my student? Goku and Vegeta are the two most powerful warriors in the universe! What could possibly be strong enough to make them just up and vanish?"

"Most powerful? Hah! Pikkon could wipe the floor with those morons." (South? I think?) Kai says.

"Oh shut up South! We all saw Pikkon lose to that Saiyan years ago, and he wasn't even half as powerful then as he is now." East says.

Kibitoshin has had enough. "Silence please." Looking at the assembled Kais he shakes his head. "I think we all know that the Saiyans are the strongest in the universe. The fact is that they have mysteriously disappeared and since we all owe our existence to them several times over it is our duty to do our best to help their families locate them."

West Kai nods in agreement. "About time someone started talking sense."

Kibitoshin turns to Old Kai. "Honored Elder. Would you please lend us your wisdom in this area?"

Old Kai thinks for a moment before nodding his head sagely. "Well, before I even think about the alternative, King Yemma? It has been confirmed that there has been no mistake? They are **definitely** not among the dead?"

"Yes Old One." His voice booming through the building. "Like I thought before, there has been no problem in the death system. They simply are not among the dead, yet neither are they among the living. I can't explain it. In all my time I have never heard of such a thing. The only reference is a strange mark left next to their names underneath a small picture of a universe."

Old Kai shakes his head. "It is as I feared. The time of reckoning has come." Sitting down he crosses his legs and sighs. "Well, I suppose there is nothing for it but to tell the truth. To think, after all these years… I had begun to think that deciding to stay Immortal as the last true god was simply a wasted precaution, but it appears that they have finally escaped. The Titans have been loosed from hell."


End file.
